Create A Cat
by Moonstar777
Summary: Create your own cat for my new warriors story.  Everyone is welcome to join, and any cats added after the story begins will be born into the Clans later
1. Chapter 1

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightfur - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightfur - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kits:**

**Elders:**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**

* * *

**As you can see, I now have a lot of kits in ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. I will only accept one more queen in each of these Clans, and please try to keep kits down to 2-3 per litter. I will try to update often so people can see which Clans and positions need cats, and which are full.

I have had a request for a story plot. All I will reveal is that I have a plot that I have been thinking about, but it may change based on the personalities and histories of the cats in the Clans.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightfur - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**

* * *

**Thank you for your contributions everyone who has reviewed, especially Scarheart of DarkClan. To answer your question, the main characters will be picked out from cats who created by people who review. Mapletail, Scarpaw, and Moonflower's kits may play major roles in the story, but it may change as more cats are added with different histories. There is no one Clan that the story will be told about. It will involve cats from all Clans, and different chapters may be written from the different Clan's point of view. Right now, I would appreciate it if more people could give me warriors and elders, especially for WindClan.

I now have enough RiverClan apprentices. I do need more warriors and elders in every Clan. ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan also need a few more apprentices.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - blind silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightfur - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**

* * *

**Thank you for your contributions everyone who has reviewed, especially Scarheart of DarkClan. To answer your question, the main characters will be picked out from cats who created by people who review. Mapletail, Scarpaw, and Moonflower's kits may play major roles in the story, but it may change as more cats are added with different histories. There is no one Clan that the story will be told about. It will involve cats from all Clans, and different chapters may be written from the different Clan's point of view. Right now, I would appreciate it if more people could give me warriors and elders, especially for WindClan.

I now have enough RiverClan and ThunderClan apprentices. I do need more warriors and elders in every Clan. WindClan and ShadowClan also need a few more apprentices.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - blind silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom and blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and blind hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

* * *

I now have enough ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan apprentices. I do need more warriors (I need a lot more of these, so please give me some) and elders in every Clan. WindClan also needs a few more apprentices (I can take between 1 and 3 more)

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, especially Scarheart of DarkClan! I think you've given me half of the cats here. Without revealing too much, let me say that using the histories that people have given me, I plan to create some interesting twists. I need a lot more warriors and 2-3 elders per Clan before I can really start writing.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - blind silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight

**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes

**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom and blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and blind hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

* * *

I now have enough apprentices in all Clans. I also have enough kits in every Clan, and will only take one more litter of 1-3 kits in WindClan. I need 1-2 more elders per Clan. I am in desperate need of warriors, so please give me some. ThunderClan only has one warrior, so please give me more there.

I do want to specify that if anyone wants to submit more than one warrior, they can. Histories of the cats work better if you create more than one.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat

**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - blind silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom

**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat

**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight

**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate

**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes

**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom and blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and blind hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

* * *

I now have enough apprentices in all Clans. I also have enough kits in every Clan, and will only take one more litter of 1-3 kits in WindClan. I need 1-2 more elders per Clan. I am in desperate need of warriors, so please give me some. ThunderClan only has three warriors, so please give me more there.

I do want to specify that if anyone wants to submit more than one warrior, they can. Histories of the cats work better if you create more than one.

Thank you to everyone who has given me cats so far. I want to let everyone reading this that I have decided to post the prologue to the story, however the list of cats will not be posted yet because it is not finished. I can't write anymore until my allegiances are done. Help me create more warriors if you want to read more!


	8. Chapter 8

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister  
**Apprentice: **Viperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail  
**Apprentice:** Pearlpaw

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

Darkfang - majestic black tom with stunning blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Flowershine - beautiful white she-cat with golden dapples and bright green eyes

Twistedtail - dark brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes; has a twisted tail

Berryshine - silver she-cat with a white patch on her chest and white paws; has green-blue eyes with indigo flecks  
**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Falconflight - golden brown and white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Bloodleaf - reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**Petalpaw

Robinsong - golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest and cream paws and underblelly and blue eyes

Swallowfeather - Silver she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and long feather-like fur, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

Rainscar - black tom with a scar running down his left eye and blue eyes

Dawnbird - cream she-cat with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat  
**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight  
**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan  
**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: **Tansypaw

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes  
**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate  
**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Nightheart - white tom with black patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadesong - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes - Nightheart's brother

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Tansypaw - pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit**  
**

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

Firestorm - handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

Duskfang - dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Vinetail's mate - found close to death near the border

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

Batwing - large black she-cat with frightning black eyes

* * *

I now have enough apprentices in all Clans, including medicine cat apprentices. Those positions are all taken. I also have enough kits in every Clan, and will only take one more litter of 1-3 kits in WindClan.

ThunderClan is now full.

WindClan needs 4-5 more warriors and 1-2 more elders.

RiverClan needs 2-3 more warriors.

ShadowClan needs 4-6 more warriors.

I do want to specify that if anyone wants to submit more than one warrior, they can. Histories of the cats work better if you create more than one.

Thank you to everyone who has given me cats so far. I want to let everyone reading this that I have decided to post the prologue to the story, however the list of cats will not be posted yet because it is not finished. I can't write anymore until my allegiances are done. Help me create more warriors if you want to read more!


	9. Chapter 9

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister  
**Apprentice: **Viperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail  
**Apprentice:** Pearlpaw

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

Darkfang - majestic black tom with stunning blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Flowershine - beautiful white she-cat with golden dapples and bright green eyes

Twistedtail - dark brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes; has a twisted tail

Berryshine - silver she-cat with a white patch on her chest and white paws; has green-blue eyes with indigo flecks  
**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Falconflight - golden brown and white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Bloodleaf - reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**Petalpaw

Robinsong - golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest and cream paws and underblelly and blue eyes

Swallowfeather - Silver she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and long feather-like fur, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

Rainscar - black tom with a scar running down his left eye and blue eyes

Dawnbird - cream she-cat with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat  
**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight  
**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan  
**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: **Tansypaw

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes  
**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate  
**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Nightheart - white tom with black patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadesong - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes - Nightheart's brother

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Tansypaw - pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit

Daylilly - white she-cat with silver paws and dark blue eyes - mother of Violetkit - mate is Stoneheart of ShadowClan

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

Violetkit - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

Firestorm - handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

Duskfang - dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Vinetail's mate - found close to death near the border

Stoneheart - black tom with scars and amber eyes - mate is Daylilly of WindClan

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

Batwing - large black she-cat with frightning black eyes

* * *

I now have enough apprentices in all Clans, including medicine cat apprentices. Those positions are all taken. I also have enough kits in every Clan

ThunderClan is now full.

WindClan needs 3-4 more warriors and 1-2 more elders.

RiverClan needs 2-3 more warriors.

ShadowClan needs 3-5 more warriors.

I do want to specify that if anyone wants to submit more than one warrior, they can. Histories of the cats work better if you create more than one.

Thank you to everyone who has given me cats so far. I want to let everyone reading this that I have decided to post the prologue to the story, however the list of cats will not be posted yet because it is not finished. I can't write anymore until my allegiances are done. Help me create more warriors if you want to read more!


	10. Chapter 10

This is my first create-a-cat. I plan to write a story with characters given to me here. I will create the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for each Clan, and I will need people to create warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. I will try to use every cat created, but I will not guarantee it, and if everyone tries for the same Clan, some cats may end up in a different one.

This is what I need for each cat:

Name  
Appearance  
Clan  
Second Choice Clan (if first choice has too many cats)  
Rank  
Personality  
History  
Other

These are the cats already in each Clan:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister  
**Apprentice: **Viperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail  
**Apprentice:** Pearlpaw

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

Darkfang - majestic black tom with stunning blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Flowershine - beautiful white she-cat with golden dapples and bright green eyes

Twistedtail - dark brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes; has a twisted tail

Berryshine - silver she-cat with a white patch on her chest and white paws; has green-blue eyes with indigo flecks  
**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Falconflight - golden brown and white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Bloodleaf - reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**Petalpaw

Robinsong - golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest and cream paws and underblelly and blue eyes

Swallowfeather - Silver she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and long feather-like fur, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

Rainscar - black tom with a scar running down his left eye and blue eyes

Dawnbird - cream she-cat with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat  
**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight  
**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan  
**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

Silverstrike - Silver she-cat with scars on her face from fights, stunning blue eyes with golden flecks in them and long legs ending with white paws

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

Cinderstream - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws - pregnant with Alderpelt's kits (Alderpelt died from greencough)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: **Tansypaw

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes  
**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate  
**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Nightheart - white tom with black patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadesong - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes - Nightheart's brother

Iceflame - White she cat with ginger tabby ripples on her back and legs and unusual golden eyes

Snowstorm - Snowy white pelt with black splotches and blue eyes - Iceflame's father

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Tansypaw - pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit

Daylilly - white she-cat with silver paws and dark blue eyes - mother of Violetkit - mate is Stoneheart of ShadowClan

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

Violetkit - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

Galestorm - Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

Firestorm - handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

Duskfang - dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Vinetail's mate - found close to death near the border

Stoneheart - black tom with scars and amber eyes - mate is Daylilly of WindClan

Creekfoot - Chocolate brown tom with toxic green eyes

Showerfur - Silverly gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Creekfoot's mate

Hawkshade - muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a long, white-tipped tail. His throat and underbelly are pitch-black

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

Batwing - large black she-cat with frightning black eyes

* * *

I now have enough apprentices in all Clans, including medicine cat apprentices. Those positions are all taken. I also have enough kits in every Clan

ThunderClan is now full.

WindClan will take 1-2 more warriors, but it doesn't need any more.

RiverClan needs 2-3 more warriors.

ShadowClan will take 1-2 more warriors, but it doesn't need any more.

I do want to specify that if anyone wants to submit more than one warrior, they can. Histories of the cats work better if you create more than one.

Thank you to everyone who has given me cats so far. I want to let everyone reading this that I have decided to post the prologue to the story, however the list of cats will not be posted yet because it is not finished. I can't write anymore until my allegiances are done. Help me create more warriors if you want to read more!


	11. Chapter 11

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar - beautiful silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunheart - beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes - Moonstar's sister  
**Apprentice: **Viperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Shadowsong - jet black she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Mosspaw

**Warriors:**

Stormheart - handsome gray tom with amber eyes - Blossomcloud's mate

Wolfpelt - large gray tom with a stumpy bitten tail  
**Apprentice:** Pearlpaw

Rainsong - beautiful silvery blue she-cat with sapphire blue eyes - Wolfpelt's mate

Darkfang - majestic black tom with stunning blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Leopardpaw

Flowershine - beautiful white she-cat with golden dapples and bright green eyes

Twistedtail - dark brown tom with black streaks and amber eyes; has a twisted tail

Berryshine - silver she-cat with a white patch on her chest and white paws; has green-blue eyes with indigo flecks  
**Apprentice: **Lightningpaw

Falconflight - golden brown and white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Bloodleaf - reddish she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:**Petalpaw

Robinsong - golden brown she-cat with a ginger chest and cream paws and underblelly and blue eyes

Swallowfeather - Silver she-cat with black flecks, white paws, and long feather-like fur, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pearlpaw - white savannah she-cat with ginger dappples, leopard-like spots and pinkish-violet eyes with blue flecks - joined Clan at 6 moons with her sister, Leopardpaw, after they were found hunting on the border by a patrol

Lightningpaw - silver tom with bluish silver streaks and electric green eyes and long, sleek claws - adopted by Moonstar after his parents were killed in battle against ShadowClan

Leopardpaw - molten golden and ginger savannah she-cat with leopard-like spots and dapples and emerald green eyes - Pearlpaw's sister

Petalpaw - white she-cat with fur that is so white it seems pink; has bright blue eyes - half-Clan kit of Moonstar and Oakstorm

Viperpaw - reddish brown tom with white flecks and ice-blue eyes - Petalpaw's brother

Mosspaw - white she-cat with golden brown tabby patches and one emerald green eye and one ice-blue eye - Petalpaw and Viperpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud - pretty long furred dark ginger she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and sapphire blue eyes - mother of Applekit, Blazingkit, Charredkit, Burntkit, and Stonekit

**Kits:**

Applekit - small dark ginger she cat with amber eyes

Blazingkit - light ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes

Charredkit - white tom with a gray tail and blue eyes

Burntkit - pretty black she cat with blue eyes

Stonekit - large gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Rockear - dark gray tom with black eyes and torn ears

Rainscar - black tom with a scar running down his left eye and blue eyes

Dawnbird - cream she-cat with ginger paws and tail and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Stonestar - gray tom

**Deputy: **Flamepelt - ginger tom  
**Apprentice: **Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudspirit - fluffy white she-cat  
**Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:**

Heavyrain - dark gray tom with amber eyes - Morningpelt's mate

Heartwillow - white she-cat whose fur glows pink in the sunlight  
**Apprentice:** Scarpaw

Fishpelt - Gray tom with black marking along his pelt that makes his fur resemble scales - Heartwillow's mate  
**Apprentice:** Silverpaw

Oakstorm - reddish brown tabby with ice-blue eyes

Speedpelt - dark brown tabby with a distinctive red paw - Whitefrost's mate

Icepath - black she-cat with a white muzzzle, tipped-tail,and paws - half-Clan, born into ShadowClan, but decided to live with her father, Stonestar, in RiverClan  
**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

Tigercry - Black tom with white stripes and blue eyes

Silverstrike - Silver she-cat with scars on her face from fights, stunning blue eyes with golden flecks in them and long legs ending with white paws

Nightclaw - young dark brown almost black tabby tom with amber eyes

Swiftheart - young light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw - Light brown she-cat with scars running down her back and dark black eyes

Minnowpaw - Small gray tom with black sorrow-filled eyes - Scarpaw's brother

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale blue eyes - Brookpaw's sister

Leafpaw - light brown tabby she cat with a white underbelly, white paws, and bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Morningpelt - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes - mother of Ripplekit, Blackkit, Tigerkit, and Palekit

Whitefrost - white she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Sparrowkit, Foxkit, and Snowkit (went missing after sneaking out of camp with Sparrowkit and Foxkit during leaf-bare)

Cinderstream - pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws - pregnant with Alderpelt's kits (Alderpelt died from greencough)

**Kits:**

Ripplekit-dark gray tabby with green eyes

Blackkit-black tom

Tigerkit-ginger tom with black stripes

Palekit-pale gray she-cat

Sparrowkit - small dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Foxkit - reddish tom with a distinctive fox-colored pelt and piercing green eyes

**Elders:**

Mapletail - Dark brown she-cat with cold hazel eyes - mother of Scarpaw and Minnowpaw

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Lightstar - cream colored she-cat with white paws

**Deputy:** Talonclaw - golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: **Tansypaw

**Warriors:**

Grassfoot - handsome light brown tom with white tail and emerald eyes  
**Apprentice:** Speedpaw

Sunrise - beautiful tan she-cat with one gold eye and one blue eye - Grassfoot's mate

Honeywhisker - snow white she-cat with golden hazel eyes

Mousetail - Dark brown tom with a gray tail and eyes  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Wildpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with deep nick in right ear and deep blue eyes

Scarshadow - smokey black tabby tom with scar on shoulder and amber eyes - Wildpelt's mate  
**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Nightheart - white tom with black patch on chest and blue eyes

Shadesong - mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes - Nightheart's brother

Iceflame - White she cat with ginger tabby ripples on her back and legs and unusual golden eyes

Snowstorm - Snowy white pelt with black splotches and blue eyes - Iceflame's father

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw - light brown tom with gray eyes and white paws - Honeywhisker and Mousetail's kit

Nightpaw - black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sunpaw - adventurous golden-yellow tabby tom with multiple scars on his body and 2/3 of a tail

Tansypaw - pale golden she-cat with golden-brown dapples

**Queens:**

Nightsong - beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes - mother of Moonkit and Starkit

Daylilly - white she-cat with silver paws and dark blue eyes - mother of Violetkit - mate is Stoneheart of ShadowClan

Rainspots - light gray she-cat with darker flecks and flashing green eyes - mother of Hailkit

**Kits:**

Moonkit - silver tabby she-cat

Starkit - black she-cat with white spots

Violetkit - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Hailkit - gray tom with darker flecks and paws and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Sparkclaw - darkish brown tom with black eyes with green flecks - Peachfur's mate

Peachfur - sandy brown she-cat with peach colored fuzz on the tips of her ears - former medicine cat forced to leave her position when her relationship with Sparkclaw was discovered

Galestorm - Light gray-yellow she-cat with striking blue-green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Sandstar - tan she-cat

**Deputy:** Lionmane - golden brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Silvercloud - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stonepaw

**Warriors:**

Nightbreeze - black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Windynight - night black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bunnypaw

Blizzardstorm - blizzard white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice:** Rabbitpaw

Firestorm - handsome ginger tom with emerald green eyes

Vinetail - small dark brown tom with hazel-green eyes

Duskfang - dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Vinetail's mate - found close to death near the border

Stoneheart - black tom with scars and amber eyes - mate is Daylilly of WindClan

Creekfoot - Chocolate brown tom with toxic green eyes

Showerfur - Silverly gray she-cat with pale green eyes - Creekfoot's mate

Hawkshade - muscular, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a long, white-tipped tail. His throat and underbelly are pitch-black

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw - sleek black and white she cat with hazel eyes

Bunnypaw - golden she-cat with light brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw - silver tom with dark brown tail tip, paws, ears and hazel eyes

Stonepaw - stone gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Moonflower - pretty light silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes - mother of Coalkit, Silverkit, Darkkit, and Breezekit

**Kits:**

Coalkit - pure black tom with green eyes

Rainkit - pretty blue gray tabby with brown eyes - found abandoned near the border and adopted by Moonflower

Silverkit - light silver she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Darkkit - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Breezekit - small dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Valleythorn - large midnight black tom with emerald green eyes

Batwing - large black she-cat with frightning black eyes

* * *

I now have enough cats, and I am starting to write the first chapters of my new story, Betrayal. Read and review it please, and you can still submit cats who will be born into the Clans later.

This is what I will need for any new cats:

Name

Clan

Mother

Father (if mother already has a mate, he will be the father, if not you can pick an available tom)

Appearance

Personality

Other


End file.
